Bound to Love?
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Como Gaara e Sakura irão sobreviver ao tempo em que literalmente se vêem presos um ao outro? Bem, ter que dividir o apartamento com certeza será um chamariz de confusões. Mas o que acontece quando uma "fome" inexplicável toma conta de Gaara e, bem, não é exatamente "de comida" que estamos falando aqui… ::Tradução GaaSaku ::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; Bound to love? pertence à Maydrei. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Autora:** Maydrei

**Tradutoras: **FoxI**,** Kahli Hime e SamyUchiha.

**Betareader: **Bela21

**Classificação: T** **- Gênero: **Romance -** Casal: **Gaara/Sakura.

**Sinopse: **Como Gaara e Sakura vão sobreviver ao tempo em que literalmente se vêem presos um ao outro? Bem, ter que dividir o apartamento com certeza será um chamariz de confusões. Mas o que acontece quando uma "fome" inexplicável toma conta de Gaara e, bem, não é exatamente "de comida" que estamos falando aqui… ::Tradução ::

* * *

**Bound to Love?**

_Capítulo 1_

_Traduzido por K hime _

_Betado por Bela_

* * *

Sakura passou a mão pelo cabelo, franzindo a testa pelo suor e todo o calor que sentia. O treino de hoje havia sido duro, Naruto pegou pesado com ela. Eles tinham acabado de terminar, e agora ela não sabia o que fazer. Naruto disse que havia prometido ao Kiba fazer alguma coisa com ele, então Sakura ficou se perguntando com o que deveria se ocupar pelo resto do dia. Já estava ficando escuro lá fora, então não havia muitas opções.

Pensou em visitar Kakashi ou Ino, mas nenhuma das opções realmente parecia lhe apetecer no momento. Kakashi provavelmente já escapara do hospital e quem poderia imaginar o estado de humor de Ino. Então, pôs-se a caminhar pela Vila, incerta de onde estava indo. Logo se viu no mercado e encolheu os ombros, por que não comprar algo para seu apartamento? Continuou o caminho entre as barracas e lojas, buscando pela mercadoria perfeita. Fitou o céu, imaginando quão pequeno o sol parecia daqui.

Mas depois esbarrou em algo e foi derrubada.

Caiu muito feio, gemendo pela sua desgraça, olhando para cima em seguida. Congelou no mesmo instante.

Havia caminhado até uma rua deserta, bem, quase deserta. Gaara a fitava intensamente e Sakura se esforçou para esconder o próprio terror. "Hn". Gaara fez uma careta e se afastou, movendo-se na direção oposta.

Foi então que… Do nada, um homem vestido de preto saltou de um telhado e caiu na frente de Gaara, fazendo-o recuar e esbarrar em Sakura. Ela o viu e tomou posição de combate. O ninja se jogou em Gaara e o shinobi da Areia se abaixou, lançando a mão ao ar, areia sendo invocada em direção ao atacante.

Sakura sentiu algo por trás de si e girou, vendo outro ninja vestido de negro rapidamente fazer alguns selos de mão, algo que parecia um jutsu complicado. Ela deu um passo para trás e bateu novamente em Gaara, que não se moveu sequer um centímetro. Uma substância esverdeada em forma de cordão apareceu e fora lançada na direção dela. Sakura gritou e levantou as mãos, mas quando a substância colidiu consigo, a kunoichi não sentiu nada. O jutsu não lhe infligira dor qualquer.

Em vez disso, sentiu um fluxo leve, como uma pressão percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro, seguido por um rosnar súbito de Gaara; ela sabia que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa. Sakura sacou suas armas, lançando shurikens atrás de kunais em direção ao alvo, acertando-lhe o ombro. Gaara manipulava sua areia com uma expressão assassina no rosto. Ao fazê-lo, o outro ninja correu em sua direção.

Como se por mágica, Kakashi apareceu numa nuvem da fumaça, golpeando, certeiro, uma ninja inimiga, levando-a ao chão. Pressionando uma kunai sobre a garganta da mesma, fitando-a sério. Gaara deixou sua areia recuar e soltou um suspiro profundo. Sakura estava ocupada demais examinando se havia qualquer vestígio do jutsu que lhe haviam acabado de aplicar, mas não encontrara nada.

"Quem te mandou?" Kakashi exigiu. A mulher misteriosa apenas sorriu e atacou-o em um ponto cego, fazendo Kakashi rolar de cima de si. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, ela desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Sensei!" Sakura correu para o seu lado, mas parou, do nada, caindo para trás. "Que diabos?!" Sakura conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio e se recompor.

"Qual é o problema?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Eu não sei...", ergueu as mãos e colocou-as a sua frente. Logo notou, havia uma barreira praticamente invisível rodeando-lhe o corpo. Sakura rosnou e golpeou a tal barreira, mas tão logo o fez, a barreira lhe golpeou de volta. Uma dor latejante percorreu-lhe o punho imediatamente. Estremecendo pelo efeito, puxou a mão de volta e esfregou-a freneticamente.

Gaara se aproximou, parando ao lado dela e levantou a própria mão - apenas o que aparentemente lhe fora permitido. Então lançou um olhar estranho para Sakura e deu um passo a frente - e nada o golpeou de volta. Sakura cautelosamente estendeu a mão, e, tocando o nada, saltou para a frente. Nada aconteceu. Seu rosto ficou vermelho ao notar que tanto Gaara quanto Kakashi lhe enviaram um olhar esquisito. Sakura fitou o próprio punho e viu que a vermelhidão e a dor ainda estavam lá.

"Sakura, tem algo errado?" Kakashi perguntou.

Ela o ignorou e andou para frente. Um passo... dois... e a cada passo que dava, Sakura começava a se sentir muito tola, mas de repente aquela "força invisível" estava lá de novo, apenas dez metros de distância de Gaara. Sakura deu alguns passos para trás, em seguida, pulou para frente e bateu novamente contra uma parede invisível, com bastante forca. Ela foi arremessada para trás e caiu de costas no chão. Kakashi levantou-se e rapidamente chegou o lado dela.

Gaara a observara calmamente, balançando a cabeça em desgosto. Mas apenas alguns passos e parou. Sentira uma sensação dolorida percorrer-lhe o corpo, virando-se para Sakura em seguida. "O que diabos está fazendo? Não consigo me mover."

"Oh, não."

Ambos se viraram para Kakashi. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu ouvi falar desse jutsu... Sakura, que cor era aquela coisa que te jogaram?"

"Verde, por quê?"

Rosnou, desviando o olhar de Sakura para Gaara. "Vocês não vão gostar disso... este é uma espécie rara de jutsu... e, bem, é difícil de quebrar."

"O que é?" Sakura perguntou com a voz afiada.

Kakashi suspirou. "Esse jutsu liga duas pessoas num laço de curta distância, quanto mais forte for o ninja que o realizou, menos espaço existe entre as duas pessoas que receberam o jutsu."

"O que quer dizer com "liga"?" Gaara exigiu.

"Quero dizer que vocês dois só podem andar apenas alguns passos de distância um do outro. Se tentar ir mais longe que isso, vão acabar presos no lugar."

"E quanto tempo irá durar?" Sakura sussurrou.

"Até que a pessoa que realizou o jutsu o libere ou até que ela morra."

"O QUE?" Sakura gritou.

"Isso não pode ser possível", Gaara grunhiu.

_ Eu não posso ficar presa com um assassino por tanto tempo!_ _Vou estar morta antes mesmo da hora do jantar!_ Sakura lutou contra a onda de pânico que lhe surgiu.

Gaara fez uma careta e se lançou para frente, mas foi, sem surpresa alguma, lançado para trás. Ele se recuperou rapidamente e caiu de pé, recomposto. Uma carranca esboçava no rosto enquanto caminhava em direção à Sakura.

"Matá-la não vai quebrar o jutsu." Kakashi advertiu.

Gaara hesitou e Sakura engoliu em seco. Não importa o jantar, ela não iria viver pela próxima hora!

Então Gaara continuou caminhando em direção a Sakura, abaixou-se, pegando-a como um saco de batatas, lançando-a por cima do ombro. Ela gritou e protestou, mas Gaara calmamente retomou a caminhada. Kakashi manteve-se tranquilo, pegando Sakura do colo do ruivo, carregando-a agora ao estilo "recém-casados". "Onde está pensando em ir com ela?"

"Voltar para minha Vila."

"Eu não vou com você!" Sakura gritou. Gaara enviou-lhe uma carranca.

"Gaara, por que não fica aqui em Konoha? Pelo menos até descobrir quem foi o ninja que fez isso. Assim que o fizer, eu vou mandar uma equipe e trazê-lo de volta, ou, se resistir, matá-lo."

"E o que é que vamos fazer até lá?" Sakura exigiu.

"Aprender a lidar com o fato", disse Kakashi, pondo-a no chão, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura fitava o chão no momento. Isso não estava acontecendo. Isso não estava acontecendo! Não, não, não, não, não!

"Vamos," Gaara disse, já se afastando. Ela sabia que discutir com ele não levaria a nada de bom, por isso, relutantemente o seguiu.

"Pra onde?"

"Comida".

Sakura balançou a cabeça e o seguiu. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto caminhavam, e ela notou que muitas pessoas nas ruas o fitavam e depois para ela. Por que ela estava com este assassino?

Gaara a levou para o Ichiraku e sentou-se, rapidamente pedindo uma tigela para si. Sakura pediu outra, ainda imersa em pensamentos. Se ficariam presos um ao outro, ela teria que ser cuidadosa. Já estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Quando seus olhos cruzaram, rapidamente desviou o olhar. Ele a encarava intensamente neste momento.

"O-o quê?"

"Onde você mora?"

Ela franziu a testa, percebendo quão perto estavam e estariam durante todos os momentos. "Em um apartamento... é tipo, bem pequeno..."

"É claro", resmungou. "Olha, se vamos ficar presos", disse com autoridade, " terá que seguir algumas regras. Nunca toque em mim."

_ Feito, eu não quero tocar em você de qualquer maneira._

"Não fale comigo."

_ Você não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa com quem gostaria de conversar mesmo._

"E o que eu digo será lei."

_ Certo... isso vai ser um problema._

Mas Sakura permaneceu em silêncio, apreciando seu rámen. Sentiu os olhos de Gaara sobre si e tentou ignorar o fato. Assim que terminou, Gaara afastou a tigela. Colocou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e partiu, Sakura logo atrás de si. Tentou correr até o próprio apartamento, tentando evitar quaisquer perguntas de curiosos.

Mas, claro, isso não deu certo. Tão logo chegou às escadas, a voz de Naruto soou alto. "Sakura, hey! Porque não...!".

O loiro parou de repente e Sakura estremeceu, sabendo o que lhe tinha feito interromper-se de súbito. Gaara estava atrás dela, com os braços cruzados.

Naruto tinha uma expressão confusa na face "Sakura...?"

Ela decidiu agir como se nada estivesse errado. "O que?"

"Err ... quem é que esta atrás de você?"

Como se ele não soubesse. "É o Gaara."

Naruto a fitou como se ela fosse louca. "Oh, sim. Por que ele esta aqui?"

"Por que não?" Gaara perguntou. Naruto piscou em vista a resposta brusca, observando boquiaberto o ruivo passar o braço em torno da cintura de Sakura. Ela ficara tão surpresa quanto ele, e chocada demais para protestar, ao sentir-se ser levada escadaria acima em direção ao apartamento. Deixando um Naruto apavorado e chocado para trás.

Depois de alguns passos, Gaara tirou o braço da kunoichi.

"O que foi isso?" Sakura exigiu.

"O que foi o que?" Ele perguntou, parecendo entediado.

"Por que colocou o braço na minha cintura?" Perguntou, o rosto corando.

"Você não estava se movendo", respondeu, continuando a subir as escadas. "E obviamente não gostou quando eu te carreguei mais cedo."

Ela suspirou exasperada e o seguiu apartamento adentro.

.

.

continua

.

.

* * *

N/T:

_Yahhhh, galera, e ai, curtiram o primeiro cpt dessa Gaasaku?_

_Nah, eu acho que vcs vao adooooorar o desenrolar da trama ;D_

_._

_Bom, flores, quem gostou, nao custa** comentar** ;)_

_E quem quer acompanhar, basta acionar o botaozinho "**Follow**"_

_._

_Agora sim, vamos a umas apresentacoes de um povo super fofo que esta entrando aqui no perfil das Tradutoras:_

_Conhecam nossas novas meninas, a** FoxI** e a** SamyUchiha** :D_

_Elas sao duas mocinhas tradutoras que estao comecando com a gente a selecionar, analisar e traduzir um montao de materiais bem legais pra voces!_

_Entao gente, abracem as meninas, pois elas sao umas lindas, ne ;D_

**_FoxI, Samy, sejam mais que bem vindas ao TradutorasPontoCom!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _Bound To Love_ pertence à _Maydrei. _Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quando Gaara e Sakura, literalmente, ficam presos juntos, como eles lidarão com isso? Ter de dividir o apartamento minúsculo de Sakura com certeza irá causar alguns problemas... Mas o que acontece quando uma profunda fome cresce em Gaara, e não é a comida que ele deseja?

**Autora:** Maydrei.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime, SamyUchiha e Foxl

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance** - Casal: **Gaara/Sakura.

**.**

**Bound To Love**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por SamyUchiha_

_Betado por Bella21_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Dois**

**.**

**.**

Gaara entrou e imediatamente se jogou sobre o sofá. Ela respirou fundo e virou-se para os armários, o rámen não a satisfez. Abriu as portas e rapidamente pegou uma barra de frutas, sentando em uma cadeira. O quarto dela era logo atrás da parede, e seu banheiro era do lado dele. Ela suspirou de alívio quando percebeu que tomar banho não seria um problema, Gaara poderia apenas sentar-se na cama enquanto ela estava no banheiro.

A barra congelou a poucos centímetros de sua boca. Sua cama. _O sofá não estava perto o suficiente de seu quarto para ele dormir aqui. Isso significava... _seu rosto ficou vermelho. _Calma_, ela tentou dizer a si mesma, _não há nada errado com isso, nós não precisamos fazer nada, apenas dormir._

Gaara parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, menos os detalhes embaraçosos. "Onde está a sua cama?"

Ela corou mais, e o ruivo percebeu. A garota rapidamente se levantou e caminhou para seu quarto, Gaara a seguiu. Ela abriu a porta e ele entrou, em seguida, virou-se. "Onde você vai?", ele perguntou, embora não parecesse muito interessado.

"Eu vou tomar um banho," Sakura disse. _Eu preciso me refrescar, e parar de surtar!_ Ela rapidamente entrou no banheiro e virou a torneira. Enquanto a água aquecia, despiu-se e entrou, causando arrepios em sua pele, mas isso rapidamente desapareceu. Ela suspirou alegremente enquanto a água quente escorria por seu corpo, então lavou seu cabelo.

Mas logo a espuma se foi, e assim foi o seu banho. Quando ela parou a corrente de água, suspirou, mas desta vez de arrependimento. Não havia nada a fazer, então ela se enxugou e pegou o pijama que mantinha junto com as toalhas. Hesitou.

O pijama era rosa e de seda. A parte superior dele era um top e a outra uma bermuda minúscula. Ela nunca teve que se preocupar com seu pijama, mas agora... vê-la com isso, _o que Gaara faria? Será que ele se sentiria envergonhado? Ou... bem, ele era um adolescente, certo?_ Sakura rapidamente empurrou o pensamento para longe. Nada iria acontecer, seria ótimo.

Ela não achava que seu rosto poderia ficar mais vermelho enquanto colocava suas roupas e ia para o quarto. Gaara estava sentado na cama, tirando a calça. Estava errada. Ela sentiu o sangue se concentrar ainda mais em seu rosto. Com certeza, se ela ficasse mais envergonhada seu rosto brilharia no escuro. Os olhos de Gaara analisaram-na de cima a baixo, e depois desviaram dela. Seu rosto ainda estava em branco e ele ficou de pé, foi até a janela e a abriu. Sakura rapidamente entrou em sua cama e se virou de lado, olhando para a parede. Depois de um momento, sentiu o colchão afundar e ela sabia que Gaara estava deitado ao lado dela.

Esforçou-se para manter sua respiração normal, e manteve os olhos fechados, como se esperasse que, ao abri-los, Gaara estivesse apertando sua cintura. _Pare com isso!_ Ela repreendeu-se. _Ele não vai nem mesmo tocar em você agora, então se acalme!_

Os olhos de Gaara percorreram o corpo dela novamente. Ele não tinha a observado bem antes, exceto as roupas que ela estava usando, e ele não pôde deixar de notar que elas pareciam ficar bem na garota. Surpreso com o pensamento repentino, ele rolou de costas e olhou para o teto. Era óbvio pela maneira que ela tinha se enrolado e ido tão perto da parede quanto possível, que estava pirando. Ele quase riu, era cômica a posição em que eles estavam. Um antigo assassino louco, deitado na cama ao lado de uma jovem menina inocente de 16 anos de idade.

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito*. Hm..._ o que era esse cheiro?_ Era doce, e Gaara abriu os olhos. Ele gostou, mas não podia dizer o que era. Seus olhos olharam para a menina ao lado dele, então percebeu que ela já estava dormindo. Ele se inclinou e levou seu rosto até o cabelo rosa. _Era... melão? Talvez morangos?_ Gaara se acomodou em seu lado da cama. Aquele cheiro não era muito forte, mas estar tão perto dela era realmente perturbador. Ele resmungou e rolou de lado, empurrando a cabeça no travesseiro. Mas é claro que, como essa era a sua cama, Sakura tinha dormido nela todas as noites, assim o seu travesseiro tinha o mesmo cheiro. Rolando de costas novamente, Gaara bocejou e pôs as mãos para trás de seu estômago. Logo ele adormeceu.

Ele acordou apenas uma hora mais tarde e bocejou. Sentou-se e piscou — _onde diabos ele estava?_ Sentindo o calor ao seu lado, rapidamente se virou e a confusão se apoderou dele. _Havia uma menina dormindo na mesma cama que ele?_ Ela estava de lado, de frente para ele, os lábios entreabertos ligeiramente. Lentamente, ele relaxou, lembrando o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Ele caiu de costas sobre o travesseiro, e Sakura se mexeu, abrindo os olhos.

"Gaara...?" Sua voz estava sonolenta. "O que foi?"

"Nada", ele retrucou.

"Oh". Ela ficou lá, olhando para ele.

O silêncio se estendeu e ela finalmente perguntou: "Ei, Gaara, você está bem com isso?".

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ela lutou contra um bocejo e disse: "Bem, eu quero dizer com a gente preso junto".

"Hn". Gaara rolou para longe dela.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Se ela não descobrisse agora, então ela duvidava que ele fosse lhe dizer mais tarde. "Vamos, Gaara."

Ele não respondeu. Sakura hesitou, depois estendeu a mão e tocou levemente seu ombro nu.

Ele virou e agarrou seus ombros, prendendo-a em cima da cama. Ela engasgou quando ele se inclinou e sussurrou: "Eu lhe disse para não me tocar."

Sakura olhou para ele e gaguejou, "eu sinto muito."

Gaara congelou. Na penumbra da lua que entrava pela janela, o rosto de Sakura estava vermelho, e seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Seus lábios eram cheios e úmidos. O pijama que ela usava brilhava a luz da lua, atraindo os olhos dele para o seu corpo. Sem perceber, ele apertou o toque sobre seus ombros e ela estremeceu. Imediatamente, ele retirou-se da cama e estava de pé junto à janela.

Ela sentou-se, esfregando o ombro. "Gaara...?"

Ele resmungou e saiu do quarto. Sakura sabia que ele não seria capaz de chegar a qualquer canto na outra sala a menos que ela se aproximasse dele, então levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. Ela esfregou um de seus olhos com as costas da mão e bocejou. "Gaara?"

Estava mais escuro nesta sala, e ela só poderia ver a silhueta dele, de pé entre o balcão e o sofá. O ruivo virou-se para ela, e Sakura lentamente avançou. "O que foi?" Ele não respondeu e olhou para Sakura com um olhar cauteloso. "Ei... vamos lá, me diga."

Ainda assim, o homem permaneceu em silêncio. Ela suspirou e foi para trás do balcão, depois de passar um bom tempo com seus amigos homens, ela sabia que eles ficavam com um estado de espírito melhor com o estômago cheio. Tateando pelo interruptor de luz, ela piscou com a explosão de claridade e abriu sua pequena geladeira, em busca dos restos de seu jantar anterior.

"O que você está fazendo?" Gaara perguntou.

"Fazendo a sua comida."

Ele olhou para ela com desconfiança, mas sentou-se no balcão de qualquer maneira. Logo Sakura passou-lhe um prato de massa com molho cremoso de frutos do mar. "E se eu não gostar de frutos do mar?" ele perguntou, olhando para o prato.

"Você vai gostar", prometeu Sakura, sentando-se com seu próprio prato em uma cadeira longe dele, começando a comer. Ele hesitou, e depois deu uma mordida. Era bom, e logo todo o resto se foi. Sakura olhou para ele com o canto do olho, querendo saber o que havia acontecido no quarto. _Por que ele reagiu assim?_

Gaara caiu em cima do balcão, apoiando a testa nele. Sakura não tinha certeza se deveria tentar falar com ele, então pegou o prato dele e seu próprio, e os colocou na pia. Olhando novamente o ruivo, ela sabia que ele não estava disposto a voltar para a cama, então se arrastou até o sofá.

Gaara permaneceu nessa posição por uma hora, em seguida, estreitou os olhos para Sakura. Ela estava enrolada em volta de si mesma, dormindo. Ele ainda estava muito cansado, e não iria dormir no chão. Relutantemente, inclinou-se e a pegou em seus braços, levando-a para a cama. Ela murmurou em seu sono, seus lábios inquietos. Ele a soltou e deslizou na cama ao lado dela.

Determinado a dormir, ele rolou para seu estômago e puxou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, respirando o cheiro doce.

**.**

**.**

_Na fanfic original, a autora pede que ignoremos o fato de que o Gaara não pode dormir por causa do Shukaku. Na fanfic dela, ele não tem esse problema._

_Então pessoas lindas, Samy aqui :D_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, essa fanfic é maravilhosa e eu estou muito feliz por estar traduzindo ela junto com a Hime e a Let :) - E claro, estar participando desse 'clubinho' maravilhoso que são as Tradutoras :)_

_Enfim, deixem suas opiniões sobre o capítulo, tudo bem?_

_Até mais :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; _Bound To Love_ pertence à _Maydrei. _Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Quando Gaara e Sakura, literalmente, ficam presos juntos, como eles lidarão com isso? Ter de dividir o apartamento minúsculo de Sakura com certeza irá causar alguns problemas... Mas o que acontece quando uma profunda fome cresce em Gaara, e não é a comida que ele deseja?

**Autora:** Maydrei.

**Tradutoras: **o.o' Khali Hime e SamyUchiha.

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance** - Casal: **Gaara/Sakura.

**.**

**Bound To Love?**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por K Hime_

_Betado por Bella21_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.**

Sakura acordou sentindo-se grogue. Puxou as cobertas para o lado e deparou-se com Gaara. Ele estava dormindo de bruços, com o rosto virado para o outro lado. Ela franziu a testa, cuidadosamente engatinhando por cima dele, evitando contato físico, e finalmente saiu da cama. Procurou entre as gavetas a fim de encontrar algumas roupas, depois foi ao banheiro para se trocar. Quando voltou para o quarto, Gaara estava sentado na cama, completamente vestido. Fitava-a enquanto ela fazia caminho adentro.

"O que faremos hoje?" - Perguntou Sakura. Ela não pensara em nada, mas talvez Gaara tivesse algo para fazer. Ele apenas deu de ombros e levantou-se, caminhando para a cozinha. Ela o seguiu, mas queria simplesmente voltar para a cama.

Ele a esperava na porta e saiu do quarto quando finalmente chegou perto o suficiente. Sakura notou que o ruivo mantinha a maior distância possível de si. Assim que desceu as escadas, Gaara virou-se para ela. "Onde está Kakashi?"

"Hum, o apartamento dele é… por aqui..." - Sakura caminhou até a rua, Gaara ainda mantinha uma boa distância atrás dela, caminhando com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Sakura rezou para que, uma vez que ainda era muito cedo, ninguém os visse juntos... o que levaria a perguntas embaraçosas ou rumores poderiam começar sobre o por que deles estarem sempre juntos. Ela suspirou calmamente, esperando que Gaara não a tivesse ouvido. O ruivo ouviu, mas a ignorou.

Finalmente chegaram ao apartamento de Kakashi. Sakura subiu as escadas e bateu na porta, hesitou quando não houve resposta. Gaara empurrou-a para o lado e abriu a porta. Ela quase gritou com ele, mas decidiu que não seria a melhor ideia e simplesmente entrou em seguida.

Gaara já estava se inclinando sobre a forma imóvel de Kakashi em um sofá gasto. Parecia que o ruivo estava prestes a socar o Hatake para acordá-lo, então ela correu e rapidamente sacudiu o ombro de Kakashi. Ele resmungou e levantou o braço, envolvendo-o em torno de Sakura e puxando-a para mais perto, murmurando alguma coisa. Ela congelou e olhou para Gaara, com olhos em total pânico; o rapaz simplesmente assistia tudo em plena diversão. Não parecia que iria ajudá-la, então Sakura tentou empurrar Kakashi para longe, mas ele era muito forte e seu braço sequer se movia. Na verdade, ele a puxou para ainda mais perto, e ela podia sentir claramente sua respiração, até mesmo através daquela máscara. - "Sensei?... Hum, Kakashi sensei, o que está fazendo?" - Perguntou embaraçada.

"Nada, Anko..." - Murmurou e colocou o outro braço ao redor dela.

"Anko?" - Sakura suspirou.

Kakashi se mexeu e abriu o olho visível, somente para se deparar com o rosto de Sakura, olhos alarmados e bochechas vermelhas brilhantes. Ele se levantou, soltando-a, e caiu de costas sobre a outra poltrona, quase jogando Gaara no chão durante o processo, gritando um: "Sakura? Que diabos?"

Gaara o fitou com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. - "Honestamente, se pegando com sua aluna?"

"Gaara!" - Sakura protestou, o rosto agora em um vermelho brilhante. Ela se ajoelhou no sofá e se inclinou sobre a borda, olhando para seu sensei. - "Kakashi sensei, você está bem?"

Ele se levantou. - "Desculpa, Sakura..."

Sakura decidiu deixar para lá, escondendo o próprio embaraço. Apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e pôs o queixo sobre a mão. - "Você e Anko, hein?" - Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que está falando." - Kakashi disse suavemente. Virou-se para Gaara. - "Então... Como anda a vida de 'casal aprisionado'?"

"Não é tão ruim assim…" - Sakura disse, o rubor ainda no rosto, ao lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

O olho de Kakashi plissou. - "Já tentaram tomar banho?"

"Pensando novamente em sua aluna?" - Gaara retrucou.

O rosto de Sakura explodiu em vermelho brilhante... ela não tinha pensado realmente em tomar banho juntos, só ter que estar no outro cômodo, enquanto ele tomava banho - e agora todos os tipos de imagens passavam por sua mente. - "Gaara!"

"Absolutamente não." - Kakashi disse uniformemente. - "Então por que estão aqui?"

"O que você fez com aquele shinobi?" - Gaara exigiu.

"Bem, não temos tanta informação... porque ambos escaparam. Já enviei alguém a Suna para ver se eles sabem sobre algum outro ataque semelhante."

O rosto de Sakura caiu, mas Gaara segurou sua decepção. Poderia haver algum ganho nisso, pensou ele. Tipo... ela poderia cozinhar, pelo menos...

"Você tem certeza?" - Sakura pressionou. - "Não tem nenhuma pista?"

"Não." – suspirou - "Eu não sei. Essa não é uma missão de alta prioridade, você tem que entender isso. Vocês dois estão bem e ninguém se machucou..."

"A prioridade não é alta?" - Gaara rosnou. - "Eu não vou ficar assim!"

Kakashi não tinha medo do garoto. - "Sim, você vai até descobrirmos o que fazer."

Sakura mordeu o lábio. - "Gaara, vamos embora." - insistiu. Ele olhou para ela, depois para Kakashi. - "Gaara, olhar para Kakashi não vai quebrar o jutsu." - disse com um pouco mais de força. Levantando-se do sofá, caminhou para fora, tanto quanto podia. Logo "ganhou permissão" de ir em frente e sabia que Gaara estava vindo logo atrás de si, então ela se pôs a caminhar lentamente. Saíram do prédio para serem recebidos pela luz intensa do sol.

Ela tentou aliviar o clima. - "Então... Kakashi e Anko... estranho, né?"

Gaara deu de ombros e olhou em volta, parecendo entediado.

"Hum, Gaara?" - Ele olhou para ela. - "O que você estava fazendo aqui na minha Vila?"

"Eu estava prestes a ir embora."

"Ah... então, sua Vila estava esperando você voltar logo?"

"Creio que sim".

Sakura balançou a cabeça e depois olhou de volta para ele. - "Você quer enviar uma mensagem para eles?"

"Não."

Seus ombros caíram, ele não era de falar muito. - "Por que não?"

Ele lhe enviou uma carranca. - "Por que se importa com isso?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça. - "Bem... Eu só pensei que... não importa."

Ele continuou a olhar para ela com curiosidade, então ela engoliu em seco e seguiu em frente. - "Bem, pensei que, como parece que vamos ficar juntos por um tempo, talvez eu pudesse conhecê-lo, quero dizer, seria estranho se todos os dias nós apenas ficássemos juntos, sem dizer absolutamente nada... "

_Ela quer saber mais sobre mim?_ _Por quê?_ Gaara balançou a cabeça, deixando um sorriso tocar seus lábios. - "E o fato de que agora estamos dormindo juntos não tem nada a ver com isso?"

"O QUE?!"

Sakura se encolheu e virou-se. Ino estava ali, encarando ambos, junto com Naruto. - "Ino?" - _Oh, não... ela ouviu! - _"Gaara!" - Sakura sussurrou, mas ele estava parecendo entediado novamente.

"Vocês dois estão _o quê?"_ - Ino perguntou, olhando para a amiga.

"Você e Gaara?" - Naruto praticamente berrou.

"Nós não estamos!" - Sakura protestou e então olhou ao redor. Algumas das pessoas na rua estavam olhando-os, então ela disse: "Olha, vem comigo, eu vou explicar tudo." - E rapidamente começou a caminhar em direção a uma das áreas mais desertas da Vila. Ino correu atrás dela, mas Naruto ficou no mesmo lugar, junto com Gaara. Uma vez que Sakura bateu na barreira invisível que os mantinha presos um ao outro, ela se virou e enviou uma carranca horrorosa para Gaara. Ele suspirou e caminhou em sua direção. Logo os quatro estavam fora do alcance dos ouvidos curiosos.

"Desde quando vocês dois estão dormindo juntos?"

"Nós não estamos dormindo juntos!" - Sakura disse em voz alta, irritada.

"Oh, vamos, Sakura..." - Gaara disse, movendo-se para o lado dela. - "Não minta". - Se ele ficaria preso com ela, teria certeza de que a atormentaria sempre que pudesse.

_"Sakura!"_ - Ino assobiou.

Ela deu um passo para o outro lado, afastando-se dele. Naruto continuava com uma carranca para Gaara. - "Nós não estamos." - Sakura disse com força. Gaara abriu a boca, mas ela rapidamente disse: - "Bem, tecnicamente, compartilhamos a minha cama, mas é só isso. Olha, é complicado..." - Esfregou os olhos. - "Eu vou te contar toda a história."

Um pouco mais tarde, a história terminou. Naruto rosnou. - "Então..."

"Sim, nós estamos presos um ao outro." - Sakura suspirou e olhou para Gaara. Ele estava olhando para o céu. Sakura se levantou e acenou para Ino para segui-la e afastou-se dele tanto quanto podia.

"O que está acontecendo?" - Perguntou Ino.

"Hum, Ino, eu preciso pegar algumas coisas..."

"Porque você não pode fazer isso?"

"Eu não quero Gaara me seguindo por toda parte, enquanto eu compro _essas _coisas. Tudo que preciso são alguns pijamas." - Disse, dando-lhe dinheiro.

"Por que pijama... Oh, espere, você quer impressioná-lo?" - Riu.

"Não!" - Sakura suspirou. - "O único que eu tenho são desses pequeninos de seda e eu não me sinto confortável com um cara ao meu lado enquanto estou usando isso!" - Sussurrou baixinho.

O rosto de Ino caiu um pouco. - "Tudo bem, eu vou comprar e deixar no seu apartamento." - Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento. - "Ei, Sakura, não é estranho tê-lo tão perto o tempo todo?"

"Sim!" - Ela olhou para Gaara, que ainda estava olhando para o céu. Naruto ainda o encarava cauteloso, parecendo irritado. - "A parte mais estranha é quando estou no chuveiro." - Sakura estremeceu. - "Eu sempre surto sabendo que ele está sentado lá no meu quarto."

Ino riu - "Hey... não pode ser tão ruim assim! Pelo menos você sabe que não vai ser morta enquanto estão juntos."

"Sim, como se eu fosse ser atacada aqui na Vila." - Sakura disse sarcasticamente. - "Olha, é melhor eu ir, parece que ele está ficando irritado. Mas, por favor, Ino, por favor, mantenha silêncio sobre isso, eu não quero que qualquer rumor estranho se espalhe, tudo bem?"

"Eu vou tentar..." - Murmurou.

Sakura abraçou-a e voltou para Gaara. Ele observou sua aproximação, e, em seguida, ambos caminharam de volta para o apartamento de Sakura.

No caminho, Sakura tentou ignorar os olhares que estavam recebendo. Mas notou Lee andando em sua direção e hesitou. Gaara percebeu tal e olhou para ela, depois para o rapaz que a tinha visto de longe e acelerou o passo, acenando para a rosada. - "Sakura-san! Hey-oh. Gaara?"

Sakura rapidamente se colocou na frente dele e sorriu fracamente. Ela realmente não queria falar com o rapaz agora. - "Oh, hey Lee. Você quer alguma coisa? Eu estou meio que com pressa."

Ele piscou, movendo o olhar de Gaara, para Sakura. - "Sim, estava me perguntando se você consideraria um encontro na sexta-feira?"

Ela quase sorriu, pensando na imagem dela sentada em uma mesa com Lee, com Gaara sentado ao seu lado. - "Eu sinto muito... mas estou ocupada nesse dia."

Lee sequer se abateu. - "Tudo bem então, que tal no sábado ou domingo para um almoço?" - E sorriu calorosamente para ela.

Gaara estava ficando irritado e era óbvio que Sakura estava desconfortável. Ele facilmente deslizou seus braços ao redor da cintura feminina, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Ela endureceu imediatamente e quase se afastou, mas Gaara já estava falando nesse momento. "Lee, ela estará ocupada todos os dias, comigo."

O rosto de Sakura agora tornou-se um vermelho brilhante, mas ela permaneceu em seus braços, um pouco chocada. Lee piscou e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Gaara estava levando-a de volta para o apartamento. Assim que virou a esquina, as mãos demoraram um pouco para se afastar dela.

Sakura lhe enviou um olhar enquanto andavam. - "O que foi isso?" - Ela estaria ocupada, com ele? - "Gaara..." - Gemeu.

"Oh, acalme-se. Você não queria ir com ele, então arrumei uma desculpa... aceitável."

Sakura olhou para baixo, corando. - "O que? Então agora você vai ser meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante?" - Resmungou sarcasticamente. - "Porque você, com certeza, não faz o tipo."

"Não, eu apenas prefiro não ficar preso com vocês fazendo olhinhos brilhantes um ao outro." - Disse, mas, de repente, sua expressão mudou. Ele deu um passo em frente a ela, apoiando o braço na parede do prédio ao lado. Sakura ergueu os olhos ao dele. Ele inclinou-se, até o rosto dela e sussurrou: "Agora estou curioso. Que tipo de homem eu te pareço?"

Sakura recuou, alarmada por sua proximidade súbita. - "O que está falando?" - Gaguejou, com as costas contra a parede.

Gaara riu, parecendo se divertir com seu nervosismo. Ele se inclinou mais perto, roçando o peito contra ela e disse calmamente: "Responda a pergunta."

Sakura piscou e olhou para longe, aqueles olhos masculinos pareciam muito perturbadores. - "Hum... bem, você parece mais como..." - Ela parou, envergonhada do que estava dizendo.

"Vá em frente." - Gaara murmurou.

"Mais com o tipo obscuro e misterioso." - Murmurou, olhando os próprios pés.

Gaara pareceu desapontado. - "Você não é muito imaginativa." - Seu rosto escureceu e ele se afastou. Gaara murmurou para si mesmo, e caminhou até o apartamento em passos largos. Sakura ficou olhando para ele por um segundo, com o coração batendo como louco. Que diabos foi isso?

Mas logo Gaara deparou-se com a barreira invisível e olhou por cima do ombro, enviando-lhe uma carranca. Esse era o Gaara que ela conhecia, e rapidamente correu atrás dele. Quando entrou em seu apartamento, Gaara já estava no sofá, com os olhos fechados. Sakura franziu a testa... o que estava acontecendo com ele? Primeiro ontem à noite, e agora...

"Vou fazer o almoço." - Disse, ganhando um 'hn' do ruivo. Sakura pegou a comida e começou o preparo, enquanto Gaara ligou a televisão e começou a passear pelos canais. Ela olhava para ele de vez em quando, mas não tinha ideia do que ele estava assistindo. Gaara não parecia estar assistindo nada, de qualquer maneira, seus olhos mantinham-se direcionados a TV, mas ele não parecia realmente estar prestando atenção. Ela se perguntou o que ele estava pensando.

Caminhou até o sofá, trazendo a comida de Gaara. Os olhos masculinos voltaram-se para ela, e então ele começou a comer avidamente. Sakura trouxe os joelhos ao peito e passou a assistir a Tv por um segundo ou dois, em seguida, tentou pegar o controle remoto, que estava no colo de Gaara. Ela rapidamente se conteve, registrando onde estava e se afastou. Gaara balançou a cabeça e deixou cair o controle remoto do sofá, perto de Sakura. Ela acenou para ele e mudou o canal para um filme qualquer que estava passando.

.

continua

.

* * *

_Meninas, como estamos?_

_Hmm, cara, o que posso dizer?_

_Hatake Kakashi consegue ser pervertido ate mesmo nas fanfics que "nao lhe pertencem" ehehhe._

_Bom, flores, estao curtindo?_

_Esse joguinho de gato e rato GaaSaku e interessante, ne?_

_Eles com certeza tem uma quimica ;)_

_._

_Bem flores, vamos que vamos!_  
_Amanha nos vemos la no meu perfil,_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._

* * *

**ps:** Meninas, tipo assimmmmmm. Vcs sao muito fofas, que reviews kawaii que o Cube das Tradutoras tem recebido. Nos so temos a agradecer. Vcs nos motivam bastante. Mesmo mesmo :D

Domo!


End file.
